


Three Shots of Espresso and a Decaf Chai Latte

by RonathanWristcocks



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, M/M, Meta, Modern Era, OR IS IT, Other, Pegging, Strangers to Lovers, Voyeurism, inappropriate use of kitchen objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonathanWristcocks/pseuds/RonathanWristcocks
Summary: Geralt sees Clint's ass in line at a quaint coffee shop, and cannot help himself. The Barista enjoys herself watching.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Clint Barton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Three Shots of Espresso and a Decaf Chai Latte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andthwip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/gifts), [Harishe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/gifts), [fyreyantics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/gifts), [fudgebatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudgebatter/gifts), [iamtherealbork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherealbork/gifts), [Jani_Tomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jani_Tomb/gifts), [SpiderTears (tactile_introvert)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactile_introvert/gifts).



Clunk pushed the door open to the small coffee shop. Besides the barista, no one else seemed to be in the shop. It was quaint, had a few loveseats and sofas around the edges, and rustic lighting, allowing for a more intimate atmosphere  
“There must not be many people around, because of the monsters bothering the locals.” he muttered to himself as he walked towards the register.

  
He stepped towards the counter and started to try to make some polite conversation with the barista. He looked towards her nametag, but it was almost completely obscured by stickers; he could only make out the first letter, an “H”. The bell on the door jingled as another customer entered the shop. Out of the corner of his eye, Clunk noticed the new face had long silvery hair and broad shoulders.

  
He could tell the barista just wanted him to order, so he said, “I’ll take three shots of espresso.”

  
“Ok that’ll be $4.65.” She responded.

  
Meanwhile behind Clunk, the other patron was all worked up from the morning he had. He slayed a problematic beast for a small farm on the outskirts of town. The hunt always turned him on in a way nothing else could. He could tell this was especially true today, as he found himself unable to stop staring at the ass on the man standing in front of him. Geralt could tell the man was quite athletic, even before he noticed the bow slung across the man’s shoulder.  
As Clunk stepped away towards a sofa seating arrangement off to the side with his drink, the man behind him had to tear his eyes away and towards the barista. He stepped forward, saying “I’ll take a decaf chai latte with almond milk. Name on the order is Geralt.”

  
“It’s only just the three of us here,” chuckled the barista. “We don't put names on cups, we're not starbucks. Plus I can get that pretty quickly, no need for a name on the order.” She quickly moved to prepare his order.  
Geralt took his drink and went to sit in the area near Clunk. “Mind if I join you?”

  
“Sure thing.” replied Clunk, with a smile, his blue eyes flashing with the sunlight coming in through the window as he scootched towards one end of the couch.

  
Geralt sat, and the two men began to chit chat about the local monster problem. Apparently, they both traveled from elsewhere to help the locals with the situation. As Clunk joked that he could shoot an arrow into anyone’s asshole from a thousand yards away Geralt laughed heartily. His laugh knocked the table slightly, causing his drink to fly up into the air. Clunk, using his superb reflexes, reached out and caught the cup in midair, before any of it had a chance to fall onto his new friend’s lap. As he reached across Geralt, Geralt locked eyes with him, and grabbed his wrist. He had had enough and he could not contain himself anymore. He grabbed his decaf chai latte, swallowed the whole thing in one gulp, and pushed Clunk back up against the couch.

  
The barista immediately noticed what was going on. She thought about shouting at them to stop, or calling her manager, but for some reason she could not look away. As the two jacked men ripped each other's clothes off, she felt something herself. She looked towards the espresso machine and reached for the tamper. She pulled the front of her pants down a bit and started to massage herself, before taking the tamper and tossing it towards the men. Geralt caught it easily.

  
Back on the sofa Geralt took the tamper and inserted it into his asshole, before turning back to slap Clunk’s ass, prompting a breathy grunt from Clunk. He resumed thrusting, increasing the intensity as he went. He could feel Clunk pushing back each time. It had been a while since Geralt has had a power bottom, adding fuel to the fiery lust consuming him. He reaches around and strokes Clunk’s erection a bit, letting Clunk know his work was appreciated.

  
Back behind the bar the barista is shaking with arousal. Her eyes flitting between the two men, unsure of which part of the scene she wants to watch more. She saw Clunk reach for his bag, and pulled out a massive strapon dildo, and start sucking on it. This makes the barista’s knees weak.

  
Clunk takes the strapon and throws it back to Geralt. “Hit me with two dicks!” He cries.

  
Geralt’s confusion only lasted a moment before he shrugged a bit and put on the strapon above his unit, and resumed his relentless assault on Clunk’s ass, this time alternating between his penis and the strap on with each thrust.  
Clunk shutters as a moan is released from his breath. He felt Geralt’s real dick brushing up against his balls on every other thrust. Geralt’s hands were on his hips, pushing into him with each thrust, adding to Clint’s own backwards movement. That was everything he needed to set him over the edge. Geralt squeezed his hips tighter as Clunk reached down and started stroking himself until he came.

  
Geralt was not far behind him; he heard the barista moaning in the background as he pulled out one last time, spun Clunk around and grabbed his head. He pushed his dick into Clunk’s mouth before ejaculating deep into Clunk’s throat. His strapon dick fell off to the side of Clunk’s face.

  
Geralt stood up, pulled his pants up, and walked towards the condiments table, grabbing some napkins. He saw the barista had fallen to her knees and trembled as she breathed slowly, trying to calm herself down. He brought the napkins back to Clunk to clean himself up a bit. Clunk thanked him as he reached for his shirt and smiled. On his way out Geralt dropped a one hundred dollar bill in the tip jar, and thanked the barista for being so accommodating. She nodded and with a smile said “You can come back any time.”


End file.
